The Secret
by Areseya
Summary: The Secret that will change both lifes is about to be revealed. Will our Ladies find what they are searching for? Will they get through the rough times that lies ahead of them?
1. Prologue

Hello beautiful people!

This will be my second story and this yime I had a wonderful beta @SBNyc09 I really enjoyed writing the story so far and I do hope you like it too! Feel free to share the story and of course if you liked it to follow!

There is strong language in the story and also it is a LGBTQ story line, so please if you do not like "Swanqueen" than do not read it!

I am more than thrilled to give you the first part! Please leave some comments, I / We are always up for constructive criticism!

I will let me beta also leave a few word for you guys, because I do believe that they also deserve a voice!

Here a view words from her:

I enjoyed the experience of editing the story, and watching it come to life. It was truly an honor to be a part of this creative process!

My beauties have fun reading!


	2. The Secret

The Secret Chapter 1

'She just came to visit Regina', Emma said to a already more than annoyed looking Regina. 'Right, what a coincidence, that she came one day after your divorce from Captain 'I cheated on my wife' gayliner...'

Emma, really wanted to smile, but Regina remembered her, about what he did to her. She wasn't enough, she wasn't good enough, the thought only made her having tears in her eyes.

'If you start cry again, Emma, so help me everything that is good inside of me, I will crush his heart, and be done with him!'

Not able to finish her thoughts, Regina realizes that Emma stands up from the table at Granny's, running outside on the street, into her 'yellow' monstrosity and driving, really fast.

Regina, felt her heart drop, her senses were overwhelmed with sorrow and anger. And yet she came to realize, that there was something else, there always had been something else.

Poofing herself, to the only place that she would know she would find the sheriff, she wasn't disappointed finding herself right.

Emma was standing in Regina's office, funny but Emma once had told Regina that she liked this 'hiding place', because no one else would ever expect her to be here.

'Emma,...'

'NO! I don't want to hear it Regina. I know you had already warned me, told me that he wasn't good enough, that he doesn't deserve me, but...'

'Great you finally listen to me, Miss Swan I am proud of you! This smile the Queen had on her lips would always drive the Savior wild, but long years of suppressing the sensation of wanting to kiss those lips, made it easier on her.

But standing there looking at Regina and be able to feel safe, Emma started to cry, bitterly. Finally finding the strength to say a few words.

'Its me, Regina. ITS ME THAT ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!'

'Nonsense, Emma! You are the most bravest person, the most loyal person and the most beautiful woman I have ever seen!

'The most beautiful?'

Regina was caught of guard, if all the things Regina would say she didn't expected her to say this. Instinctively Regina moved closer, doing something less thinkable, she hugged Emma.

'Regina, this, this is kind of weird.'

'We are friends, I can hug you when you are sad!'

'Regina stop it!'

Emma was breathing in Regina's perfume, her sent. She hated herself, for being so weak, but God this woman was more than she could take. Maybe that would be a great time to tell her Abou this time, this one time Emma used Magic for a purpose that wasn't exactly 'good'.

'Are you feeling better, Emma?'

'Regina I, there. There is something I need to tell you.'

'If it is about Elsa, leave it be. You told me that you are Bi, when she was here. You know I couldn't care less about your orientation. But your taste is awful, first this pirate, and than this 'vanilla ice' princess.

There was something she needed to say, but maybe it would be easier if she would make them both be more comfortable. So Emma soundproof the room, plus a protective spell she had learned from Regina. By all of this actions Regina was already alerted.

'I used magic on you. I made you forget, because I was scared. And just to make it clear before I continue, I have no intrested in Elsa, never had.'

'Swan, you did what?'

'I, I had no choice! You would have remembered and than you would have killed me! I am nearly sure that, if I hadn't handled it this way, we wouldn't even be talking to each other!'

Regina's mind was rushing, what in the blue hell did Emma do to her, and why was it so important that she would jeopardize their relationship? Well of course Regina didn't thought of a romantic relationship, right? Those thoughts of Emma, and all the possibilities that they could have rushed through her mind, many times, never to be taken into serious action. Always to be pushed aside.

'You have three minutes. Three minutes to explain yourself! Before I show you why they called me the 'Evil Queen'!

'Do you remember the 'Welcome back' Party that my mom wanted to give for you guys?'

'I do, go on!" She was fuming, Emma had a story to this madness! How could she betray her like that? Out of all people Emma?

'Yes, I knew you would say that, but do you really? And please, do try to think about that night.'

'You, you erased my memory? Have you any idea how dangerous this can be? Are you out of your little mind?'

'I always knew that you are the cleverest of then all!' There was a small grin that Emma had on her face, which vanished as soon as she saw that Regina wasn't really fond of it, at least this time.

'Why? Why would you do that?'

'You were drunk that night, like really. Claiming, that you could take it! Because after all 'Roni' had a bar!'

'I did drink...' Regina really was in panic mode, what did she do that Emma needed to erase memory from her?

'You drag me into the corner of the 'Ribbit Whole' saying that it was a matter of life and death.'

'I, I kissed you?' Regina's face was on fire, what did she do God it seemed like Emma needed a life time to tell this story. A quality that she surely had from her mother.

'No, but interesting, that of all the possibilities you thought of kissing me!'

Suddenly Emma started to enjoy this story time telling.

'Emma there are two more minutes, so say it!'

'Fair enough, you told me that you erased my memory, to be specific, you told me that you had to other wise I wouldn't have married, otherwise we would have had a and I quote 'relationship problem'. And than you told me what happened. So now that you know what it was. I will leave and when you decide that you want to talk about it let me know! But up until than you are not allowed to see your child!

'You, you can't forbid me Henry!'

'Who said I was talking about Henry?'

Regina was pale, yes she knew exactly what Emma was talking about, and know she understood why Emma did what she did. Wait did Emma just said 'child' but not referring to Henry?

Emma turned around leaving Regina in her office, leaving her with more confusion than before. Leaving, while Regina's heart was screaming for her.

She was catatonic for a moment, that just really did happen? But how, how could she have been so reckless? And since when was Emma so powerful that she was able to produce this kind of spell?

Leaving the office, she decided to go Home, or whatever this House would normally be called, she left, left with her half heart missing. She walked, the cold weather around this time of the year helped to clear her head. It was true, she used the same spell on Emma, but for a different reason, she tried to convince herself.

'It would have been easier if I would have kissed her.' Saying that out loud, felt good and horrible at the same time. Horrible, because back than, it didn't stay only at a kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'WELCOME BACK!' Everyone was screaming inside of the ‚Rabbit whole'. Regina had her smiling face on, not only due the fact that Emma had brought her daughter, gosh this child was so sweet. And those eyes, Regina thought, just like Emma's, but the lips are mine. Wait?! Wait?! Did she just thought this?

Thank God for her ability to push feelings and thought away. And Emma, Emma look stunning today, if there wasn't only for this idiot of a pirate the picture would have been perfect.

'Drinks on me!' Regina said. Emma turned and saw her, 'shit she looks hot and this ass of hers, I am so happy no one can hear my thoughts!'.

'Well, well Madam Mayor, if it's like that two bottles of Rum for me!' Killian was in a drunk mood, not that there were a lot of other moods, besides needy puppy Regina and Emma thought.

'Enjoy yourself, Pirate. Not that it is any of my intrest, just try not to embarrass yourself.' Yep, Emma was a bad human being, normally a wife should be offended if someone attacked her husband or wife. Emma on the other hand, was just feeling protected.

'Maybe it would be better if I go, me and the little one don't need to stay to watch a drinking contest.' Emma had just finished the sentence, when Snow interrupted.

'Nonsense, we will take her. And you can have a fun night, besides the party just started, and your father feels already sleepy!'

'No I don't?!' Saying that his mouth opened so much that he reminded Emma of the story of the wolf and this girl with the red, shit right Ruby!

'Why don't you share a drink with me Miss Swan?' God this tonality still did something to her.

'Miss Swan? What did I do wrong to deserve that?'

'Nothing I just like to tease you!'

This smile, damn this smile there was no way that Regina didn't knew what it did to her. Emma felt a warmth coming up a place were she shouldn't have one coming up. Not that she had any of this funny business stuff for ages. Killan had lost all interest in her, since the baby was there.

She did felt bad over that, and not wanted. But this wasn't nor the right time or the right place to think about the fact that it didn't bother her to much.

'Drinks it is! Challenge accepted!'

'You are such a child!'

'And? You love me for it!'

Both tried to look away after this last few sentences, thank God they had moved to a corner of the Rabbite Whole were there would be at least some privacy.

Emma could remember the time she had so many drinks in a row, not that Regina tried to make her drunk right?

When they had truly enough, Regina suggests that they should go out for some 'air'. Yet, the way Regina said it, it sounded much like a booty call to Emma. Fun fact, Emma thought, I am still more than willing to go.

'You know, she is mine!'

'What are you talking about, Regina?'

'Your little pirate is not a pirate she is a princess!'

'Ok, Regina whatever you are trying to say, you are to drunk to do so, so why don't I puff you into your bed?'

Regina smiled, pushing Emma further into the corner, pining her like Regina once did with her. If they knew each other like they do nowadays, there would have been a heavy make out session in order.

'REGINA, let go. You don't know what you are doing!'

'Tell, me! Tell me, that you remember my bed, how good it felt, the smell, the taste, the sensation of us!'

'What are you talking about?'

'I had no choice, you, you were drunk that night, I thought you would wake up and regret it! That you would run away like you usually do! I was afraid Emma! Afraid of losing you, I couldn't risk to have any kind of relationship problems with you!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flashbacks can be a pain in your God damn ass, Regina thought to herself. Arriving at 'home' she closed the door, hoping that if she would go only to bed and wake up the next morning everything would be fine again, everything would be normal again.

The worst part were yet to come. While Regina prepared for bed Emma was standing on the front porch gathering all the strength she had, for what she hoped would happen in a few moments.

Knocking on the door Emma thought that they needed more time more time to process, what happened. Both were hurt, confused and obviously falling for each other.

Hearing the noise coming from her door, Regina was breathing faster, her cheeks got flushed with warmth and she could hear her heart racing. It must be Emma, she tought, no one else made her ever feel like this.

After a quick look in the mirror she was glad she chose the black satin negligee, she look smocking hot. She poofed herself downstairs, while standing in front of her porch, she could feel a certain heat coming up her core. This was more than distracting, she needed all her strength to not just open the door and jump at Emma.

When she finally opened the door, Emma stepped immediately closer, having both hands on the side boards of the door. Letting herself falling a bit closer to Regina, breathing in this magical scent of her.

Emma just thought of how wonderful Regina smelled, and that she looked to die for. This black negligee was driving Emma insane. In the moment when she thought that Regina couldn't brain fuck her more, she did. And Emma was never disappointed with Regina, one thing that they both enjoyed beyond words, was the fact that they would not only in body, but also in mind stimulate themselves.

'Regina, you, you look perfect.' This breathing problem would get worse with every minute.

'Thank you Emma, you, look. Wait is this my shirt? You, you still have that?'

It was so hard not to just jump upon each other, but both woman tried at least to gather some strengt. They really didn't wanted to ruin the moment.

'Well, yes. I, I wanted to feel you on me, I, never gave it back.'

'Em-ma.'

'Regina, there is something I need to tell you before, we say or do anything else.'

It was getting kind of hot, and Emma not sure if she could restrain herself anymore, just marched into the house. Pushing Regina back into it, realizing how good her hands felt upon her. This was definitely driving both woman insane.

'She, she kissed me, I did not kiss her back, I do not feel anything for her. She was at my apartment waiting half nacked, I was just in shock. I mean, for a moment I thought it was you. Regina I did not kiss her back!'

The moment was more than ruined, someone dared to kiss Emma, worse someone was half naked in Emma's apartment. Regina felt a unmeasured anger coming up.

'Who?' The voice of the Mayor was more than filled with anger, she was boiling.

'Who touched you?'

'Elsa.'

'So it's still a coincidence that she is here, Sheriff? I told you she is after you! And you, you let her...'

Regina was about to kill that 'Ice bitch', how could she touch what's hers! Emma wanted her right? There was so much chemistry between them, if they waited any much longer, Regina's core would explode!

'Regina, I have zero interest in her. And I didn't kissed her back! I was caught of guard!'

They were standing in the middle of the hallway, both angry at the situation and more than frustrated.

'You should know, you should!'

'What? What am I supposed to know Ms. Swan?'

'You, are 'Ms. Swanning me? Now?'

God Emma wanted to kiss her so badly, but Regina would drive her insane and she was so easy to distract. Regina didn't knew what to do, to go after that 'Vanilla ice bitch' or to drag Emma into her bedroom.

'Regina, I came here so I was the first to tell you, I didn't wanted anything, anymore to come between...us.'

'Em-ma...'

'Why did you never told me? Didn't I deserve to know? Or, or wasn't I good enough?'

Regina felt her stomach hurt, she made Emma believe the most awful thing about herself. Of course Emma was good enough! Every time Regina would think about that night, she would get wet, hot ecstatic. But also, sad and lonely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Well, tonight we celebrate Emma's bachelorette party! And tomorrow her wedding! So let's drink and get wasted!'

Ruby had always a very simple way to put things, but simple doesn't mean bad. Regina, felt awful, how could she let this went this far?! Of all of the possibilities, Emma had chosen this 'thing's for her life, why? Why? This question wouldn't leave her, she blamed herself. One move she thought, one and Emma would have realized that there could be no one else than Regina for her.

'Emma, are you already drunk?' Snow was more than confused, did Emma looked sad?

'Its my bachelorette party mom, I am suppose to drink. Hey Regina, I want to talk to you do you have a moment?'

Emma was tipsy, not drunk. But it was enough to give her some courage, that was merely all she needed for tonight.

'Sure Emma. Wait, where do you take me?'

'Outside! I need some air!' Regina felt Emma's hand on hers, and it made her feel thousands of things, along very nervous, there was also aroused?

'You are an Idiot, Madame Mayor! And I am going to prove it to you!'

'You dragged me outside to insult me?'

'No, I came here to do this!'

There was a firework somewhere, Regina was sure of it, because suddenly the air was filled with light and magic.

Emma's lips felt amazing, this kiss was the most memorable kiss Regina ever had. The passion was of no other felt before, suddenly she felt Emma's arm's grabbing her ass pressing them towards the wall. Both became breathless, shaking. It took all strength they had for them not do it on the street.

'You, you are an idiot!' Emma was the one to break the kiss. And Regina wipers are more than clear to hear.

'Em-ma, what are you doing? Em, we, look it's not that I don't want you. God there is nothing else that I want that to claim you mine! But...'

Stopped by an other kiss, more lustful, more needy this time. Regina felt herself getting weak, her knees were trembling.

The sudden sensation, of magic around them. Emma had puffed them into Regians bed chamber. There was a split second of panic that Regina felt, but exactly at this moment Emma, went from kissing her lips, to kissing her neck. That was it, she thought, after all I am human there is only so much a Queen can take.

'Em-ma, don't stop, don't ever stop.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Regina, really started to hate those flashbacks she had.

'Emma, there is not one part of you, that isn't good enough! But when I saw you sleeping in my bed...I, I panicked Emma. I thought of all the things you would say, or not. You don't understand this was one of the most...No I take that back, that was the best night, I ever had with someone.'

'Regina, you are breaking my heart! I, I want to remember! You took that from me, worse even you made me take something from you, in order to protect you.'

Both were still standing there, in this suddenly so small looking hallway. Looking at each other was weird in a sense. They knew, well at least half way, what had happened. There was so much to talk about, but could they?

Emma was now the one moving closer to Regina, grabbing her waist pulling her closer, look at those with lust filled brown eyes.

'Regina, I want to remember. But I need to know, I need to know if you rejected us, because you thought I wasn't good enough. Did I do something wrong? I mean, Regina, I was fully aware of what I did, I am sorry I choosed a wrong time to do so. But I always know what I am doing.'

There she was, speechless by the confession Emma had just made. Regina knew that Emma was truthful about the things she stayed.

'You, Swan are an Idiot, and I am going to proof it to you!'

They were an inch apart from each other, both wanting nothing more than a real kiss. Finally one that both would remember. If there wasn't for Regina's brain to pop into the moment.

'Regina, please. I just want to kiss you!'

'You will get your wish granted, but first my beautiful little Swan, you will get from me whatever your heart desires.

Only by the thought of this promise, Emma got wet between her thighs. She grabbed harder onto Regina, who couldn't suppress a lustful moaning coming out of her mouth. That drove Emma wild, she didn't had strength to restrain herself, wanting nothing more than Regina's lips she moved into the kiss. Only to find Regina leaning her head back, which made Emma instead of kissing her mouth, finding her lips on Regina's neck.

She didn't mind that, Emma's lips started to explore the sensation of kissing this wonderful spot, licking, biting and tasting every inch Regina gave to her.

'Em-ma, you, you have to stop.'

'Why? Not for a moment I will delay this any longer. Regina we, we are finally here, there is nothing left to fear, just give yourself to me!'

'First, your memories. Than you can decide if you truly want this, if you truly want us!'

Emma was pushed away and that was more painful than she ever deemed possible. They found themselves in Regina's home office, to be more precise Emma was sitting in one of this big comfortable leather chairs that Regina had.

'Close your eyes.'

God, the only thought that Emma had was, that this bossy part of Regina was definitely not helping her getting less wet. She closed her eyes and felt a light in front of them, just to suddenly start to see what happened in this night she had forgotten about.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Em-ma, don't stop, don't ever stop.'

'I am not planning to, Regina. You are so beautiful, you are perfect.'

This Brain of Regina's wouldn't shut up, so she found herself tortured by thoughts. But Emma, wouldn't be Emma, if she didn't knew Regina inside out.

'Regina, I, you. You are, l and I am. But Hook is nothing!'

Cut of guard by such sweet, helpless and fully clumsy try of expressing herself, Regina had to smile into the next kiss she gave Emma.

'You, Ms. Swan are as always very eloquent.'

Regina moved her hand both of them found themselves on her king sized bed. To Emma's joy, Regina had also removed some clothes, just enough for Emma's imagination to run more wild.

They took their time, kissing Regina after all, Emma thought was the best thing that had happened to her. At least for a moment, there was just them. But the urge started to grow in both of them, bot able to restrain themselves anymore, Regina moved on top of Emma. Leaving Emma with this hungry eyes for more, more flesh, more lust, more body contact.

While Regina painfully slowly removed her bra, Emma's green eyes went dark with lust. She felt that her heart and mind could only take so much of this beauty.

No words were needed when Emma took Regina's already hard nipples into her mouth. She was happy to find out, that Regina loved every second of this. Licking and softly biting them, making them more hard, making them more delicious.

Emma's hands grabbed Regina's ass, messaging it and having a slight feeling of how wet Regina already was, made Emma even wetter.

'Regina, I, I want you, I need more.'

'I am yours, my savior, I always was.'

Hearing that, there was no holding back anymore. Emma flipped them, kissed Regina breathlessly, before she moved down on her. Licking her way down, Emma found herself moaning into Regina's skin. Finally she arrived at the most wanted point, this smell drove her insane, she ripped away the fabric that was between her and this so delicious looking point of lust and while she look a last time into Regina's eyes, started to lick her slowly. There was a natural moan coming not only out of Reginas mouth, Emma moaned in the same manor.

'You taste divine, your Majesty. This, this is what I want to taste for the rest of my life.'

By those words there were tears coming out of the sides of Regina's eyes. Emma noticed it and want to stop, to comfort her. But Regina stopped her, looking at her.

'Please, don't stop, I am afraid if you stop this now, it won't happen after all.'

Emma's eyes got wet, but she would never disappoint Regina. There was nothing more important to her, in this moment than Regina's happiness.

She drove her tongue back on Regina's hot spot, having those long, slowly licks that would drive Regina insane. The moaning coming out of Regina's mouth, proved to Emma, that she was doing quite good.

Emma's hands were now on Regina's ass, she pushed Regina even more to her face, and the sight of that made Regina nearly come undone.

But Emma wasn't ready to stop, so she took the right hand away from the hot cheek and pushed two fingers inside Regina hot core. Regina quickly came to realize that not only with her tongue Emma was very skilled, but also with her fingers she would drive her more insane.

'Good lord, yes! Em-ma, like this, like this my love'

Both breathing heavily at Regina's confession, and both choosed to ignore it, at least for the time being.

Emma took a faster rythm, more hard, more determined. She look at Regina, only to find Regina's eyes fixed upon her.

'I want you to come for me, I need to hear you moan for me Regina!'

This was enough, not that the rest wasn't already, but this this fire in Emma's eyes was enough to drown in. And Regina did, this was an explosion of an Orgasm, the moaning was almost painful.

Breathless, Emma climbed up to Regina holding her, strongly, like she was afraid to let go of her.

'Regina, you are the most beautiful, of them all!'

Regina had to laugh at this, actually quite loud. Oh the irony of this moment. But Regina wasn't done with this night, nor with Emma.

'You, you will be mine, Emma!'

The goosebumps Emma had when Regina had this bossy tonality was more than she could bare. With a movement of her hand, the remaining clothes of Emma vanished. And there was a second movement which Emma couldn't see right.

But what she could, was feeling this kiss. Emma decided that kissing Regina should be her new hobby. A moment of proudness came over her, and this grin on Emma's face made Regina act.

'I will give you a reason to smile, my little Swan don't worry.'

Suddenly, Emma felt a hot, thick, hard phallus entering her. The moaning became even more loud, when Regina started to take Emma harder, faster.

'You are sk beautiful Emma, you are the one who is perfect. And if I could, I would make Hook vanish, take his place and marry you tomorrow!'

Emma came hard, and Regina seemed to came with her. Both woman more than exhausted, more than happy, together.

It took a while for Regina to wake up, finding herself in Emma's arms was the most satisfying moment, the safest she had ever felt in years.

But than everything changed, she started to think, to freak, to worry, to feel sick. Emma would regret it, than blame her, and worse leave her, never to talk to her again. No, no she couldn't lose Emma, but ever not now. There was only one way to save the situation, one which would come with a price.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma opened her eyes, to Regina's shocking they were filled with tears.

'You, you are crying?'

Emma couldn't talk, she was overwhelmed, to many emotions. What she just saw, she could nearly feel everything, but still she couldn't remember anything of it. It was gone, everything, as much as she stressed herself over and over again, the memory would come to her.

'How could you take that from me? From us?'

'Darling, I am so sorry. I was in panic and I, I didn't knew what else to do.'

The voice of Regina was low nearly trembling, she was afraid to the core that Emma wouldn't be able to forgive that.

Now kneeling in front of Emma, holding her face trying to get any eye contact, Regina was more than desperate. Emma would have her eyes closed, the only thing visible her tears that would run down her flushed cheeks.

Suddenly the tears stopped, Emma fisted her hands, the ankles on them white and pale. Her body language changed, Regina had to admit that she started to actually worry.

'You are mine, do you understand that? You are mine, no one else will ever touch you again, not the way I will.'

The statement had a huge impact on Regina, she felt more than aroused, her core was trembling by those words. Emma took Regina by the shoulders, both were standing now. Both looking into each other's eyes, the air was filled with emotions and lust.

Out of nowhere Emma's phone started to Ring, she refused to make any movement. But Regina on the other hand started to become nervous. What if something had happen to Henry? Or God forbid , their granddaughter?

'Emma, I won't run away, but what if something serious happened?'

'Fine. Who ever it is he or she has 5 minutes.'

Looking at Emma's phone, Regina regretted every single word she said. Emma on the other hand, had her fun with the situation.

'You wanted me to pick up, right?'

'Don't you dare, to take that phone call!' The threat was real, so was Emma's boldness!

After she picked up, Emma pushed the speaker, smiling at Regina.

'Yes, Elsa?'

'Oh Emma, thank God you are fine, I was worried about you!'

'I am terrific, more than that actually I am happy!'

'Oh, that's that wonderful, I knew you would feel the same way!'

Would it be a crime to kill? Regina's thoughts and her eyes were filled with jealousie, Emma on the other side knew exactly how far she could go.

'Yeah about that, well you see, Elsa. I am happy, but not about that kiss. I am happy, because I am in love.'

'Oh Emma, I fell the same way!'

Regina had to suppress any kind of words that she wanted to scream into the phone. Emma, still only looking at her calmed her down with a kiss on the cheek.

'Elsa, I am not in love with you, I am in live with Regina. I am sorry if I am to straight forward, but you never had a chance.'

'But, Emma...'

Cut off Elsa had no chance to finish her sentence, Regina was enjoying every second.

'Well, dear. I am sorry that your dreams are crushed, but you are interrupting us. So have a nice life and go back to the fridge!'

'Regina! You, put a spell on her I am more than sure...'

Again she couldn't finish this time Emma, would cut her off by hanging up.

'If she ever touches you again, I will file her. And I do mean every word!'

'Oh I am aware, but if you didn't listen to what I actually said. Than I will say it without a third party listing. I am in love with you, Regina Mills. I dare to say from the first moment I say you!'

'I think, I was to angry to actually hear what you said. You are in love with me?'

'Yes, I am!'

Regina's eyes filled with tears, now it was the other way around, she didn't know how to respond or what to say. And in this moment her body took control over her. The next thing she knew, was that her body was pressed against Emma's and her lips pressed on the most softest sensation.

Both moaned into this kiss, grabbing each other, pressing their bodies together. The air was filled with lust and desire. Emma's hands would wander over Regina's body, and vice versa. Regina wanted to feel every inch of her Savior.

Their tongues would collide, the taste of each other would only drive their desire to a higher level. Nothing would rush them now, nothing would stop them.

'Re-gina, bed...' Emma mumbled, nearly hating herself for breaking the kiss.

The smile on Regina's grew wide and lustful. Thankfully both could use magic to make things quicker. But even though Emma had certain plan, Regina had different ones.

'Well Ms. Swan.' She said with a low voice, smiling and kissing Emma breathlessly in between.

'We already explored my bedroom.' With this sentence Regina brought her right hand into Emma's right jeans, just to find the blond one already socking wet.

'Seems like you ruined your jeans, Ms. Swan, there is no hope for your panties.' Regina could make her voice pour like no other female, Emma was sure of it.

'Why are you doing this? Do you want me to take you right here? Bend you over the desk?'

In between some more kisses, more lust and definently more wetness for both of them, Emma detected a smile that was promising on Regina's face.

'Sounds like a great idea, Em-ma. But you are definitely wearing to much, so why don't we make it more even.' The hand movement would transform Emma's jeans and shit into a red lace negligee, that would show more that Emma ever would dear to wear. She looked stunning Regina thought.

With some quick movements Emma managed to pull Regina on her desk, having to hear the noice of her ass touching the hard wood, drove Emma even more insane. They both moaned into the next kiss, touching each other, enjoying the final relive of all this frustration both had to go through.

'You, my Queen are everything I ever wanted.'

If it wasn't only for Regina's brain to kick in in those moments everything would have been perfect.

'Than why?'

Emma notices the sudden change of emotion on Regina's face. She realized that this sentence, even without her wanting it, took Regina to a different place.

'He was there, you seemed unreachable. And I thought that if there was ever a moment, where you could have realized how much I loved you, than it should have been..'

'When you became 'the dark one' in my place..'

'Yes, but you still choosed him, and I am an ass for saying that, but I do not cope well with loneliness, at least not anymore.'

The next kiss, would be needy, claiming, possessive. Regina wanted to make Emma feel loved, wanted and desired. The moment was there both knew that the only thing missing right know, would be there bodies together, the lust fulfilled.

'Em-ma, I am in love with you, too. There is no one else. You are my first thought in the morning, my last thought at night and constantly in between.'

Nothing made Emma happier than those words heard. Finally, finally she had everything she always wanted, from this very day at the mines, she always imagined how it would be to kiss Regina and now she actually could.

'Take me Emma.' Not that Emma needed to hear that twice, but the sudden noise of the door interrupted the very exquisite moment. Both stopped kissing, both wipered at this sudden interruption, and both got angry.

'I swear the universe doesn't want me to have sex, today.'

'You will have plenty of sex and live making my little Swan, so just have to kill people first. I swear if this is not an emergency than I will slice whoever is at the door.'

'Wait, I want a taste first, I am not going anywhere before that!'

'Wait Emma, what are you doing? E- mm- a.'

In one movement she pushed Regina's negligee up, only to find her lover without panties, much to her liking. The next Regina knew is that Emma was on her knees, and diving into her so wet and hot core, licking her all the way up. God, Emma knew exactly what would drive Regina insane, she was so talented and the scene, being on her knees didn't helped Regina's state at all.

'Darling, you have to stop, if you don't I will truly kill this idiot, who is still knocking the door. God, yes like that darling.'

'Ugh, fine but, that is not fair!'

A movement from Emma's hand would both of them wear reasonable clothing again. An other one and they would stand before the door. The person in front of that door was big time in trouble!

'Ok, let me open, I am somewhat afraid of you grilling the person.'

Opening the door Emma smiled at Regina. Regina on the other side reach a point of frustration never feld before. This was just to much, she could have sworn 10 more minutes of Emma proceeding with her talented tongue and Regina would have climaxed. More frustrating the fact that she would normally have a problem with her other lovers, climaxing would be anything but easy, normally.

'Mom, Dad? What are you doing here? Is, is Scarlett alright? Is Henry fine? Did something happen to...'

'Mom, Dad? What are you doing here? Is, is Scarlett alright? Is Henry fine? Did something happen to...'

'Emma, are you alright? We came here because Elsa told us, that Regina had put a spell on you!'

Snow was ready to defend her daughter, she wasn't really sure if Elsa was right about, the things she stated, but she would let anything happen to Emma. The thought that something mid have had happen to Emma, especially after everything she went through, was just too much to bare. Even though David had said, for them to call at least first, Snow wasn't able to wait.

'And you believed that?'

'I told you to call! Are you alright sweetie?' David said and had already his hands on Snows shoulders, to get her out of there. The look Regina had on her face was anything but welcoming.

'You both are morons! Good! Leave before I give you a spell to really be afraid off!'

'Regina, you already did that. See they are going away. We will close now the door and just relax a bit, everything is fine.'

'You are trying desperately to save their lives.'

Emma had to laugh at this one. Especially because Regina looked smocking hot, when she was angry. It took Emma one moment to teleport them into the office, lock the door and kiss Regina with an intensity, like her life would depend on it.

Breathless and anxious, Emma looked at Regina. All she wanted was to claim and to be claimed. To belong to someone, that she could trust a hundred percent. Emma knew that there was only one person fitting this description, Regina.

'Enough waiting.'

An other movement of her hand and both were naked and the fireplace lighted on. Emma made them retake their positions on the office table, kissing down Regina's neck. The Mayor found herself moaning, about those kisses and bites, she never knew she could be that aroused. Seems that if you just withhold sex to a certain amount it would work aphrodisiac.

"More."

This low voice pouring of Regina was enough, for Emma to place her hand on Regina's breasts, massaging, pinching and finally licking.

"More."

An other demand from Regina, made Emma enter her with two fingers. Entering Regina, was a sensation, that Emma would ever forget again. She pushed herself inside Regina, while kissing her, looking at her. To Emma there was nothing more beautiful.

"Let me finish, what I started. You tasted so delicious, I already missed it."

Kneeling, licking, grabbing Regina's ass, pushing herself more into the wet and hot core. This picture of Emma kneeling, ravishing her, was one that Regina wouldn't forget, ever. There was no resistance, she only could moan out loud, while Emma was claiming her.

'Em-ma, yes, yes darling just like that.'

'You taste so good, Regina. I don't want to stop, like ever.'

If Emma's licking skills weren't out of this world, Regina would have needed to giggle to such a bold statement. Would she finally have found her happy ending? All she knew was that she felt loved and wanted, desired. There was definitely no need to erase any of anyone's memorie, anymore.

Regina, came hard. There was no holding back anymore Emma had made her come so easy, this sensation was unknown to Regina. A fact that she would have to tell Emma at some point. She still was afraid that it could hit them. The problem that Regina would face in her previous love life could be a problem for theirs, at least that's what she feared.

'Darling, you are, exquisite. Emma no one ever brought me to such highs.'

'That's because, I am your true destiny, my Queen.'

Kissing each other, holding each other, was the warmest feeling they experienced for a long time. If there wasn't for Regina's devilish smile, that would promise that this wasn't the end of round one.

'You are mine.' God Emma loved this low, commanding voice, she felt literally goosebumps when Regina would talk and look at her like that.

'Sounds promising, what do you have in mind?'

'Let me show you Ms. Swan, what I am capable of.' The advantage of magic in the bedroom would be something both would be very happy about in the future. With a handmovemnet Emma would find herself still on the same position, kneeling in front of the desk, with the only exception that she would find Regina lying underneath her. Her face exactly under this so very hot core of hers.

The addition she would also find were two pairs of handcuffs around her hands, modeling perfectly with the desk she would find herself still grabbing onto. And her feet would find themselves in the same manor bound to the floor.

'I will lick you, up until you beg me to come and than I will take you from behind, while you are bound, like the beautiful little Swan you are.'

Emma could swear, that only this sentence was about to make her come right there. Regina didn't lose any time starting to lick Emma, looking up to her, was more than Emma could bare. She had to close her eyes, she moaned lustful, while she felt Regina very talented tongue, bring her to have trembling legs.

'I always knew what you are capable of, Madam Mayor, but I had no idea how extraordinary you can be.'

Regina smiled, while she pushed her tongue inside of Emma's hot core. Emma started to move. She needed desperately more friction.

'Are you getting desperately, my little Swan?'

'I need more, Regina. I want more!'

'Say it!'

'God Regina, take me.' At the next sentence Emma nearly cried out of desperation. 'Please, take me!'

There was a purple smoke surrounding both of them, when Emma felt a thick, large phallus entering her. She always was a fan of this position, but to have Regina hold her hips, feeling her breath on her neck was extraordinary.

'Harder.' Was all that Emma was able to say, Regina's eyes would turn dark by lust and want, she wanted to make Emma come hard.

While Emma was moaning out of pleasure, Regina took her harder, faster. Emma could feel the rising tide of her orgasm, she would be able to hold back much longer.

'Re-gina, I am about to...' with this sentenc interrupted by a bite on her neck, Emma came. She came long and hard. Both were moaning into the orgasm.

'Delicious. You Emma are delicious.' Emma was shaking her position started to get uncomfortable. When Regina realized that, she poofed them onto the leather sofa. Grabbing the very fluffy duvet, putting it on their exhausted bodies and holding on to Emma, both started to dose lightly off.

While both woman had a smile on their faces, there would be something else waiting for them, the moment they would wake up. To their luck non of them knew that in a few moments their peace would be interrupted.

'I swear if that is your mother again, I will 'flambe' her!'

'Regina, 'flambeing' your future parents in law is not appropriate.'

Regina, really wanted to answer, or question, or react, but Emma was quick on her feet, going straight towards the door. Looking back on Regina with this, wide and gorgeous smile on her lips. Thank God, Regina thought that Emma had managed to 'magic' some clothes on her, the thought if someone seeing Emma naked, was too much for Regina.

Only when Regina realized that Emma needed to much time on the door, she started to worry.

Besides the fact, that 'the charmings', would usually have a tonality, that would bother her to no end.

Standing up making herself look proper, she walked toward the door. It was only than when she started to her Emma's voice being more than angry.

'I told you to go away, I told you to go away in a nice way! But if you do not leave this property at once Elsa, or I am going to arrest you!'

'Emma, darling please! Don't you see, she used magic, there can never be love between the two of you!'

Emma felt a breath on her neck, but not an easy one, more like a fuming one. Regina's eyes would be on fire, her chin was clinging.

'You will leave my property, as my girlfriend said right now!'

It took Regina but a moment to put her hand on Emma's shoulder pushing her gently to the side. An other step to stand directly in front of Elsa. This typical arm crossing figure that Emma found so hot, wouldn't help in this situation much though.

'Leave!'

'I will show you what I will do, your Majesty!'

It took Emma a whole second to realize that, Elsa had put her hand into Regina's chest.

'Don't worry, I won't kill you, I will just freeze your heart. And in three days you will be dead, unless you give up Emma. There is no true love that will save you!'

As fast as the deed was done, as fast as Elsa was gone, Regina was lying on the floor holding her chest.

'Regina! Regina!'

Holding Regina, Emma had tears in her eyes. Three days, three days she kept repeating in her mind. Panic, Elsa had said that not even true love could mend this magic. More Panic, three days to find a solution, or she would loos the love of her life for ever.

'Emma, I can feel your heart beating. Calm down my love, we will find a solution, we always do.'

Emma felt useless, not only she was still in panic, not only there were tears coming down her face. No the worst had yet happened, Regina needed to comfort her. Useless, she thought, useless.

'Useless...I am, Useless.'

'Darling, what are you talking about? You are never 'useless'.'

'Did I protect you? No. Am I crying? Yes. Do you need to comfort me? Yes. If that is not useless, what is it?

Regina kissed Emma, desperately. There were kissing for an eternity till both were on there knees out of breath, holding each other.

'You, are afraid. Is that normal? Yes. You are human. And you have feelings. Is that normal? Yes. You are allowed to react, Emma. I am not weak, neither are you. But still we can be weak in each other's presence. And that is one of the greatest gifts you ever gave me, you have my back.'

'Ok, ok we will handle this. We bring you inside, we gather everyone that could possibly help us. And than we start to work on that. I am not going to lose you! Never again.'

This time Emma would starting to kiss Regina, even more desperately than the last kiss shared. Love would win, both knew what was at risk and neither one of them was willing to give up.

Standing up looking at each other, holding breathing in each other's sent. Emma started to cry again, she started to mumble some words and Regina had to break of the hug in order to hear what Emma was saying.

'There is not enough time, there was never enough time. I swear I planted it differently, but I can't wait any longer.'

A black box appeared in Emma's hand. All over sudden Emma was kneeling again. It was nearly too much for Regina to take in.

'You, Regina Mills, are everything I ever wanted and didn't knew I needed. You make me happy, like no one else can. And I know that of all of the moments to choose to do this, this is probably the wrong one and you will call me an idiot. But I also hope that by the end of this speech you will call me your fiance. So, I am asking you, Regina Mills, will you do me the honor and marry me?'

2


End file.
